Network sites associated with domain names may be hosted by servers geographically distributed across the globe. When a client requests to be connected to a site for a domain name, a computing device providing domain name service (DNS) may select a server for the connection. As numerous servers may be associated with the domain name, the computing device must determine which servers are best able to service the client. When a computing device must decide among numerous servers, such decision making may be challenging to determine which server to select.